Forum:New Temple of Courage Layout.
Well, I am thinking, should we recreate the Temple of Courage so the layout looks a litte more, ah, Temple-ish? Please see this link. Okay, maybe a vote is in order? UberPhoeb 00:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) All in favor : : Well, I guess I don't count :P UberPhoeb 00:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : : This is most certainly an interesting notion. --Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 02:18, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : :I don't see why not. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 02:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : : Why not? (That was rhetorical, don't answer that.) --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 16:04, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, I think it would be cool! Admitidly, there will probobly need to be a some fine-tuning for the final product, but I'm all for a "Temple"-ish page. But lets keep the WWF smackdown style of the fights - thats just fun. [Kamari no Hyrule; 03:30, 26 June 2009 (UTC)] : : Yeah, looks pretty cool.Definetly needs more flair though, like you said.Not even sure if I can vote (being a new user and all)but it sounds good!-User:Hylianhero777 : : Don't you people see?! this will work! it will make Zeldapedia better! C'mon! don't you notice the backgrounds on Zelda wiki? we could do something like that in ToC! STICK WITH IT! GREAT IDEA!--Shade Link (talk) 19:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) : : It would be nice to change that. zeldafreak39 : : Not bad. could be shorter, and needs better pics for some things, but overall eye-catching and good. --Dekutulla (talk) 20:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Even if I can't vote...P.S: MO)RTHS!MORTHSMORTHSMORTHSMORTHS!*Gets carried away in a straight jacket, screaming "Why, Michael Jackson? WHY??"* : : I'm supporting this, even if I don't think it's perfect in its current state, I know we'll get it fixed up before it actually gets put in the ToC. --[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'UR']][[User:Lisa URAQT/Journal|'A']] 01:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : I think this is a wonderfull idea,but it needs an example. --User:Nintendo fan I think this will make zeldapedia much better! It will attract more people, if we have a something along these lines!! '--C2' 21:31, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : lets do it why not im mean it cant be changed that much right??--User:Keatonew 00:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : : A face-lift would be nice. ----SageofWater (talk) 02:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : : I like the idea. Could use a redesign. Twilightwizard0309 (talk) 18:18, 16 July 2009 (UTC) : : Sure i'll go with it. BetweenBlack&White 11:57, 18 July 2009 (UTC) All who oppose : : I DRTJR the great like the current system of THE TEMPLE OF COURAGE DRTJRDRTJR (talk) 01:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : : give me an example and this might become a support. I dub you sir cheesy opener. 'Metroidhunter32' 02:56, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : : We'd have to really do it right or it'll look tacky, so I'm just going to oppose until somebody comes up with a good design, when this will become a support. Unless that happens, this will stay as an oppose. If that thing on your sandbox is the best we've got, I have to oppose. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:18, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 05:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : : Until you come up with something, no. Even if this wins with supports, it can't change unless there is an option to change to. Nah i don't like it.—Triforce' ' 14' 16:43, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : : I need to see an example before I will change my vote. Sorry, but that's not too good.(Darknut15 (talk) 20:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC)) : Interesting and kind of cool, but all it does is just require more scrolling to get down to the fight, making it fairly pointless. Also it may lag up things as well after a few weeks of fighting. so...sorry, but I am going to have to decline. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 15:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) : : It looks terible, this is my turf, and I say we forget all about this. So, just plain 'NO. Sincerely, Watcher. : : I say no. Mr kmil : : In the words of Jay Sherman, renowned film critic turned mental case, "'''it stinks". Constructive criticism, that you'll get from those who were fortunate enough in life to have a freakin' computer and mp3 player that works. --AuronKaizer ' 16:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : :Change is good. But seriously, if done right, this could be REALLY cool. My faith in this has dwindled. I get that the sandbox deal is a rough draft only, but I need to see a good final version to give a support vote. Otherwise, I will move this to the oppose column. Moved. I apologize for the apparent fickleness. Jedi Master Link : : I agree with Dialask, more scrolling is a bad thing. I say no. Turtleman579 : : My computer shuts down if I try to load a page with too much memmory and it already has trouble loading the ToC without this, sorry but no. Midna Rocks : : Nope I think it's fine. 'PeakProvince : : The current layout is perfect for voting, which is what ToC is all about. Any other design would ruin that. User:Redeadhunter Comments/Concerns Could you give us a idea of what it would look like in a sandbox? Metroidhunter32 00:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I dunno, I just don't see a problem with the way it is—'Triforce' 14 01:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I agree with Metroid, I'd like to see it in a sandbox. [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'UR']][[User:Lisa URAQT/Journal|'A']] 01:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it should be really worth finding out whether or not we should vote for something if we don't know if the new layout will be better or worse. --Flashpenny (talk) 01:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Well, everyone has pretty much said it, and I'd like to see the new as well before I pass any judgement. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I refuse to take either side in this until I see a possible sample. Besides, what is wrong with the way it is now? Dialask77 Ice Wizard 04:39, 25 June 2009 (UTC) It seems fine in its current state, but a sample of what it would look like redesigned is in order.(Darknut15 (talk) 04:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC)) Sandbox example, then I vote. --'Bek' (talk) 16:43, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I would just like to say, metroid: please read the ToC talk page. UberPhoeb 17:04, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Wait, so the only change you want to make is to put in a "temple-like" opening paragraph? I thought you meant a whole new look and stuff. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:40, 25 June 2009 (UTC) same as every one else. lets see a sand box. Oni Link 22:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) OKAY I HAVE THE SANDBOX... IT WAS REALLY SHORT, BUT IT MIGHT CHANGE SOME VOTES (I see some people hate it). UNDERSTAND IT WAS DONE BY PEOPLE WITH LITTLE TO NO FORMATTING KNOWLEDGE, WHILE MOURNING THE LOSS OF A GREAT MUSIC GENIOUS (please see this) AND IS NOT THE BEST WE GOT. FEEL FREE TO CHANGE IT IF YOU WOULD LIKE THOUGH. HERE IT IS SORRY FOR THE CAPS!!! UberPhoeb 03:39, 26 June 2009 (UTC) EveryDayJoe45, does your crossed-out comment mean that you no longer oppose? And if so, why is your vote not in the supporting area? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I'm changing to neutral on the issue. So i'm not supporting or opposing. But I just deleted my vote, to limit confusion. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:50, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Made a few changes, and I think it looks better than it did. What do y'all think?--'Bek' (talk) 18:20, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Wow, drama. 03:39, 29 June 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) It's solved. Truthfully this has nothing to do with this.—'Triforce' 14 03:43, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I don't like the way things are looking. With so many supports and so many opposes, I can just tell that there's going to be an upset on the losing side no matter what happens. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) How do you add backgrounds? Maybe we can add a Temple-ish background behind it, and some great textures for the text and stuff. That will be GREAT!--Shade Link (talk) 11:15, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not the best html man, but I've never seen a background image. Only transparent images with stuff on top of them. I dunno if I could do that with wikimarkup. UberPhoeb 15:10, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::I saw one yesterday, asked a dev of the site to tell me how to do it, but he said he didn't know, and the webmaster left. Sadness. UberPhoeb 05:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) The vote's up to +6 now. Unless 7 opposes come in the next day, I think it's safe to say Zeldapedia wants change. UberPhoeb 05:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, it looks like we're supporting this. However...before it's implemented, people want it to look fancier. Could anyone who's REALLY good with wiki markup help? Thanks UberPhoeb 00:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) So, when is the voting gonna be over and we do whatever with the ToC?--Shade Link (talk) 14:27, 5 July 2009 (UTC) If we changed the layout would we change the archives layout too? That might cause problems, unless someone could show me an example of the new layout and assure me that it wouldn't screw anything up then i'm voting no. PeakProvince No. Archives are meant to let people see how things were not are. Mr kmil